ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXX Championship
DXX Championship Details Current Holder Dagger Dave Date Won 22nd March 2009 (The Final Cut) Next Defence Unknown Promotion DXX Brand Monday Night Massacre The D-Generation XX Championship is a professional e-wrestling championship. It is the highest ranked championship on the Massacre brand of D-Generation XX and is currently held by Chad Jennings. It is worth nothing that Championship records only began following the inception of Monday Night Massacre in late 2007. History The first recognised Champion was Chris Jericho, who won the vacant title at the Final Destination Pay-Per-View in December 2007 by defeating Massacre General Manager Rocco Ross. Ross and Jericho had previously successfully won a tag team tournament for the right to face each other. Jericho's title reign was not a popular one with the fans, peaking when he got himself intentionally disqualified at The Rebirth against James Manson to keep his title. Eventually Rocco Ross took matters into his own hands and cheated him out of the title on the February 11th edition of Monday Night Massacre. Ross' first title defence was at the Dead On Arrival 2008 Pay-Per-View, where he bravely put together an Elimination Chamber match featuring himself, Jordinator, Rob Van Dam, James Manson, Nabeel Nawaz and originally the former champion Chris Jericho. However Jericho was removed from the match and replace by Triple H, who went on to win the match and the Championship. Triple H's first Championship defence was at WrestleMania 2 where he took on James Manson in a one-on-one match. He successfully retained thanks to his Pedigree finishing move. On the April 21st edition of Monday Night Mayhem chaos ensued when Rocco Ross made a triple threat title match featuring Triple H, newcomer Canadian Jack and Jimmy James, with the stipulation being that there would be a no disqualification rule. However at one point in the match Triple H attacked a staff member, causing General Manager Rocco Ross to come down to ringside and disqualify him. Controversially He then awarded the DXX Title to Jimmy James, causing mass confusion with everyone involved in the Massacre brand. Jimmy James was recognised as the DXX Champion and the championship itself became recognised as the main prestiege of the show when James defended his title against Triple H, who was the DXX World Heavyweight Champion of Massacre. Eye For An Eye Pay-Per-View, a match in which he lost, therefore retiring the Hevyweight Championship allowing the DXX title to be seen as the main title of the brand. After losing his title at the Pay-Per-View he was immediately granted a rematch three days later on the special Wednesday night episode of Massacre on May 28th. He successfully defeated Triple H to begin his second reign as champion, and his first defence was at the One Night Stand Pay-Per-View where he took on King Manson and Chase Andrews. At the One Night Stand Pay-Per-View Manson successfully defeated both Jimmy James and Chase Andrews in a triple threat 'bring your own weapons lumberjack match' to begin his first reign as champion, however it was cut short as the following Wednesday on a special episode of Massacre as Kevin Kompiler cashed in his Money In The Bank contract to win the title. He ended up holding onto it until DXX Anniversary where he lost to White Cloud in an electrified steel cage match. White Cloud later vacated the DXX Championship after retiring, relinquishing both that title and his custom named 'DXX Australasian Championship' as a result. At Facing Extinction Matt Hardy successfully defeated both Tristagi and Shad Moss to begin his first reign as champion, but on the December 22nd special Christmas episode of Massacre he fought Matt Hardy one-on-one for the title, eventually making him pass out with his 'Electrified' finisher leaving the referee no choice but to award him the match and the belt. He made his first successful title defence at The Last Stand, defeating White Cloud. His second defence wasn't successful, as he lost to Hardy who cashed in his rematch clause.Hardy was later beaten by Chad Jennings At WrestleMania III he successfully defeated Matt Hardy to begin his first reign as Champion. Current Champion At The Final Cut, Jennings lost on his first defense to the returning Dagger Dave. Championship timeline Category:Championships